Goons on the Moon (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Goons on the Moon"'' |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard by' |Brian Morante |- |'Supervising Directors' |Adam Paloian Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Guest' |Lewis Black |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Jeff Adams Kaz |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler Clint Bond Karl Hadrika Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Carey Yost Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Tim Prendergast Garrett Ho Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Goons on the Moon" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Mutant arm, Country squirrel, Moon, Mister |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Storyboard artist, Fish guy, Hat fish, Doctor |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Random earthling |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Computer voice |- |'Jill Talley' |Squidina, Lady, Fishes |- |'Lewis Black' |Santa Claus |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, Seagull, Mister, Fishes, Old Fishes, Police |- |'Sofie Zamchick' |Linnie |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Wormy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller Amy Zeis |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Recording Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Danny Giovannini |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Colton Davis Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Junpei Takayama |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev Kenny Pittenger John Seymore |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Michael Chen Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'Color Stylist' |Emily Merl |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Production Services "Yeson Entertainment, Inc., Wang Film Productions, Co., Ltd., Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Overseas Animation Directors' |Choelho Seo - Yeson Jack Yen - Wang Film Jonathan Tinsay - Toon City |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jason Piemnoppakao |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animator' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post Salami Studios |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Animation Technology' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Animation Technology' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'In Memory Of' |Stephen Hillenburg (1961-2018) SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2019) |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2018 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}